Lance Henriksen
Lance Henriksen (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Detective Vukovich]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the police station. We only see Arnold firing; Lance's body is not shown. *''Near Dark (1987)'' [Jesse]: Burned to death by sunlight (along with Jenette Goldstein) in their car, as they try to run over Adrian Pasdar and Jenny Wright. *''Pumpkinhead'' (1988) [Ed Harley]: Shot to death by Cynthia Bain (at his own request), in order to destroy Pumpkinhead through its link to him. (Thanks to Matt) *''Johnny Handsome (1989)'' [Rafe Garrett]: Shot in the chest by Mickey Rourke in a shoot-out in an alley. *''The Pit and the Pendulum'' (1990) [Torquemada]: Sliced up by the various axes and other devices when he is forced by the protagonists to walk onto the trapdoors, which open up, causing him to fall in there. *''Stone Cold'' (1991) [Chains Cooper]: Shot to death by Sam McMurray in a courthouse just as he was about to shoot Brian Bosworth. (Thanks to Dave) *''Jennifer 8 ''(1992) [Freddy Ross]: Shot to death by Graham Beckel after having one of his fingers blown off. (Thanks to Gary) *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Lance Bishop / Michael Weyland]: Playing a dual role as an android and his human counterpart, "Bishop" is deactivated by Sigourney Weaver, at his own request, after being damaged in a crash. "Michael Weyland" survives the film. *''Excessive Force (1993)'' [Devlin]: Falls to his death after Thomas Ian Griffith kicks Lance off the edge of a building. *''Hard Target (1993)'' [Emil Fouchon]: Killed in an explosion after Jean-Claude Van Damme drops a grenade down Lance's pants; Lance retrieves the grenade and attempts to defuse it, but a spark jumps and makes the connection just as it appears that he's succeeded. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man's Best Friend (1993)'' [Dr. Jarret]: Electrocuted when the genetically-enhanced dog activates a button. (Thanks to Gary) *''No Escape'' (Escape from Absolom)'' ''(1994)'' [''The Father]:'' Killed by Stuart Wilson. ''(Thanks to Gary) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Cole Wilson]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gary Farmer by the riverbank; shown in the distance from Johnny Depp's viewpoint as Johnny's canoe drifts away. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [Ace Hanlon]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Gene Hackman. (after Gene had shot him in both hands). (Thanks to Tal, Derek and Vlabor) *''Last Assassins (Dusting Cliff 7)'' (1997) [Colonel Roger McBride]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Nancy Allen. *''No Contest II: Face the Evil'' (1997) [Eric Dane / Erich Dengler]: Shot to death by Shannon Tweed. *''Tarzan (1999)'' [Kerchak]: Providing the voice of a gorilla, he is shot by Clayton (voiced by Brian Blessed) and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tarzan (voiced by Tony Goldwyn). (Thanks to Liz and Rad) *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [John Milton]: Throat slit by Scott Foley while Neve Campbell looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Corey) *''Dream Warrior'' (2003) [Parish]: Impaled with an arrow via main character's crossbow weapon when holding a woman hostage. *''Mimic 3: Sentinel'' (2003) [Garbageman]: Stabbed/impaled by one of the insect creatures in Amanda Plummer's kitchen, after he shoots it to no effect and manages to burn another giant bug. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Alien vs. Predator (2004)'' [Charles Bishop Weyland]: Stabbed to death by a Predator, after he attacks it with a flamethrower to give the others a chance to escape. (Thanks to Alex) *''Madhouse (2004)'' [Dr. Franks]: Slashed to death by Joshua Leonard. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Out for Blood (Vampires: Out for Blood)'' (2004) [Captain John Billings]: Killed (off-screen) by a vampire when Lance looks under Kevin Dillon's bed and discovers it; the movie ends with the vampire pouncing. (Thanks to David31) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' (2005) [The Host]: Sliced into pieces by a Cenobite with a blade on a swinging chain. (Thanks to Anton) *''Abominable'' (2006) [Ziegler Dane]: Mauled to death (off-camera) by the monster (Michael Deak); we only hear the sound of screaming and bones breaking after Michael grabs him by the head and pulls him off-camera. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Da Vinci Treasure'' (2006) [Dr. John Coven]: Bashed over the head with either a statue head bust or nearby rock by C. Thomas Howell; his body is later seen when an avalanche ruptures and consumes the cave he's in. (It's unclear if he died from head trauma or from the downpour of rocks.) *''The Garden'' (2006) [Ben Zachary]: Killed by the supernatural garden forces and randomly starts bleeding as he's having all these confusing visions. *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006; animated) [Brainiac]: Providing the voice of an extraterrestrial android; he is destroyed when Tim Daly punches his CPU. *''Prairie Fever'' (2008) [Monte James]: Killed (although I don't remember the details). *''Appaloosa (2008)'' [Ring Shelton]: Shot to death by Ed Harris and Viggo Mortensen. *''The Lost Tribe'' (2009) [Gallo]: Killed in mysterious unseen fashion by the monster(s). *''Screamers: The Hunting'' (2009) [Orsow]: Killed by the robotic Screamer aliens. *''The Seamstress'' (2009) [Sheriff Virgil Logan]: Shot to death. *''Good Day for It'' (2011) [Lyle Tyrus]: Shot to death by Robert Patrick and Joe Flanigan when Lance holds Mika Boorem hostage. *''Phantom'' (2013) [Markov]: Commits suicide by shooting himself with a pistol in his office. *''Harbinger Down '''(Inanimate) ''(2015) [Graff]: Dies (off-screen) when his granddaughter (Camille Balsamo) crashes the ship into an iceberg under his instructions, after he becomes infected by the creature. *Stung (2015)' [''Caruthers]: Devoured and killed by a giant insect while Matt O'Leary and Jessica Cook watch in horror. *''Daylight's End (2016) '[Frank Hill]: Killed by zombies as they overwhelm him when he runs out of ammo. TV Deaths *Two-Fisted Tales: Yellow (1991)' [''Sergeant Ripper]: Fatally shot by German troops while crossing 'no man's land'; he dies shortly after making it back to the camp and accusing Eric Douglas of cowardice. (This segment of the anthology film Two-Fisted Tales was later repeated as an episode of the series Tales from the Crypt) (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot'' (1998) [President Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the head by Rob Morrow in the theatre; dies the following day at a boarding house, with friends and family by his side. *''Lost Voyage ''(2001) [David Shaw]: Drained of life by Scarlett Chorvat's ghost while the ship is being pulled through a dimensional rift. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'' (2006) [Ed Harley]: Appears as a ghost to Douglas Roberts throughout the movie, and his decomposed body is used as the host for Pumpkinhead; his body briefly returns to its original appearance (before bursting into flames) after Pumpkinhead is destroyed. (He reappeared as a ghost in the 2007 sequel Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud.) *''In the Spider's Web ''(2007) [Dr. Lecorpus]: Devoured by spiders after he falls into their web after attacking Emma Catherwood in a cave. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Scream of the Banshee'' (2011) [Broderick Duncan]: Killed by the creature. *''The Blacklist: Mr. Solomon (No 32) (2016)'' [Bill McCready]: Shot to death by Margarita Levieva *''Grey's Anatomy: Odd Man Out (2016) ''[Griffin McColl]: Dies in surgery. Video Game Deaths *''Gun'' (2005) [Thomas Magruder]: Crushed to death by rocks when his own mine collapses as Thomas Jane escapes. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [General Shepherd]: Stabbed in the eye when Kevin McKidd throws his own knife at him, while Lance is fighting Billy Murray. Gallery Fouchon's death.png|Lance Henriksen's death in Hard Target Kerchak_death.png|Lance Henriksen's animated death in Tarzan Death_of_jm.jpg|Lance Henriksen's death in Scream 3 General Shepherd death.png|Lance Henriksen's video game death in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Actors Category:1940 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Argentina Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Czech Republic Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Criminals Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Blondes Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors With Over 200 Role In Films Category:Death scenes by surgery